


Better Than a Tie

by Jen



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AtS post-"Not Fade Away" fluff, in a world where dragons have been slain, the Black Thorn defeated, the Senior Partners put in their place, etc. This is mostly because I adore what ME did with Connor in S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fathers" prompt at open_on_sunday

"What's this?"

Connor sat down next to Angel. "Open it and find out."

"Wow, it's, um, lotion?" Angel opened the top, sniffed. "Smells kinda funny."

"Probably the tanning agent."

"You got me sunless tanner?"

Connor shrugged. "Figured you should lose the whole pale-as-a-corpse look if you're gonna come to Graduation."

"Graduation?" Angel glanced at Connor in surprise. "I'd love to, but isn't it during the afternoon? Outside?"

"Not Honors Graduation. That's at night. Thought you might want to come, meet some of my friends. You interested?"

"You want me to meet your friends?"

Connor smiled. "Happy early Father's Day, Dad."


End file.
